


The Double O Seven

by molly31203



Series: Spectre之後 [1]
Category: SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>009是唯一一個沒有拿他年齡做笑話的人。她成為Q的好閨蜜，她是第一個人注意到Q的視線一直停駐在Bond身上，第一個察覺到Bond對Q的碰觸漸漸變多、變得曖昧。</p><p>她是第一個知道007跟Q搞上了的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Double O Seven

**Author's Note:**

> 我又來了(?) 本來跟朋友說要虐Bond結果根本沒有qrz
> 
> 這個故事算是Spectre、Spectre之後的故事，由車子被搶的可憐009的角度來看整個故事。
> 
> 我心中的009：http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1754059/ XD
> 
>  
> 
> 還有，老樣子，OOC跟漏洞都是我的嗚嗚嗚(#

_ Irene Dormer，009，一直以來都被說是跟Bond有最多相似處的女特工——他們都是資深的MI6員工，都是那麼的充滿自信、迷人，金髮藍眼和有一堆亂七八糟的感情史。（少有的差別是性別，以及他們完整還裝備的次數。）和其他00特工最不一樣的是在剛見到Q時，她是唯一一個沒有拿他年齡做笑話的人。她成為Q的好閨蜜，也是第一個人注意到Q的視線一直停駐在Bond身上，察覺到Bond對Q的碰觸漸漸變多、變得曖昧。 _

_ 她是第一個知道007跟Q搞上了的人。 _

_ 所以對於007偷走她的車，而Q完全無可奈何的這件事情，Irene完全能理解跟原諒。 _

_ 「我非常非常的抱歉。」Q臉上露出尷尬的笑容，「但我得告訴妳一件很遺憾的事，009，你的車在臨時出了一點問題，需要——」 _

_ 「喔，省省吧，Q，」看著眼前侷促的年輕人，Irene看上去頗無所謂的笑了笑，「Bond開走它了，是不是？」 _

_ 「..…..是的。」Q失望地低頭，MI6的生活對他來說一直都不簡單，因為他的年輕與剛上任時的Sliva事件，即使Bond跟009一再要他放心，Q總擔心其他人不夠相信他，「往好處想，至少他還知道要道謝。」 _

_ 「香檳？我想我們可以拿來喝。」Irene接過Q那瓶酒，「我本來想勸你原諒他、別太在意，但我想你應該很清楚。」 _

_ 「我深深的體會這點。」 _

_ Q的嘟噥讓Irene放聲大笑，接著Irene跟著Q走進他的辦公室，收下這次任務需要的裝備：一副耳機、掌紋槍跟替代阿斯頓馬丁的新車。老實說她喜歡這台新車多一點，無論Q把那台阿斯頓馬丁改造的如何，畢竟她跟Bond不同，不是一個老古董。 _

_ 「今晚在你家開這瓶酒如何？我想我們還可以一起看點電影.......柏靈頓小熊？」Irene收過裝備，等到軍需官再次坐回他的電腦桌，她丟出離開前最後一個問題，「Bond不在，家裡空蕩蕩的會很不習慣吧。」 _

_ 「我不——我還有兩隻貓的，Ms. Dormer。」原本想撒謊，但在對方細細瞇起眼，露出一副她早摸透一切的表情，Q打消說謊的念頭，無視自己泛紅的臉，「我才不會寂寞。」 _

_ 「喔，你絕對會寂寞的，Q。」 _

_ Irene在離開的時候同時思考，是不是需要給Bond傳一封簡訊，告訴他，他的小貓很想他。 _

 

-

 

Irene在一個任務中遇見Bond。

Spectre的事件總算告一段落、00特工計畫被重啟，Oberhauser被關在英國最北邊的監獄——但他建立起來的廣大組織還沒有完全被消滅。這個世界上還是有很多人想要Bond跟Madeleine項上人頭，她的目標便是一名Spectre雇用的殺手。

在一家土耳其的飯店時，Bond被她的目標還有五個打手包圍。Irene躲在暗處，看著Bond獨自解決四人後與她的目標苦戰，直到對方快要掐斷Bond的呼吸之前她扣下板機，在那名土耳其人的眉間留下一個血洞。

她沒有讓Bond知道自己幫了她，沒有留下半點線索給對方追尋。在那之後她沒有馬上回MI6報到，而是跟隨著Bond回到他的戀人，Madeleine Swann之前所在的診所（那大概是Madeleine的希望，再加上那裡如此偏僻，這會是最好的藏身處。）

Bond肯定察覺到有人在跟蹤他。在她剛入住的晚上，Bond便持槍出現在她的房間裡。

「啊，James，真是高興見到你，我們有好一陣子沒見了。」Irene將報紙摺下一角，好讓Bond看見自己的臉。對於眼前的闖入者她沒有半點戒備，手槍還遠遠丟在床上，「上次我收到你的消息時是你搶走我的阿斯頓馬丁，你還真是混帳的可以啊。」

「.......Dormer。」Bond放下槍，對眼前笑咪咪的Irene諷刺的說著，「敢請我有何等的榮幸讓009做我的貼身保鑣？」

「喔，有關這個.......我很抱歉，親愛的，」Irene眨眨眼，「但我現在是007了。」

Irene很明顯地感覺到Bond的僵硬。

「什麼？」

「你聽到我了，我是獨一無二的007 _（one and only）_ 。009現在是一名新成員，剛從海軍退役的大男孩。」Irene，現役007，繼續補充，「你離開不久之後M馬上把我調成007。」

「你肯定在開玩笑。 _(You must be joking.)_ 」

「我是嗎？」

Irene挑眉，她站起身並拿出大衣裡Q Branch分配的手機，準備交給Bond——但她的耳機接著被遠程啟動，一道熟悉的聲線阻止了她的動作。

「........喔，是的，當然。」Irene認真的聽著耳機那端的聲音，那道聲音告訴自己M不需要她回去匯報了，她將直接展開下一個任務。「是的，Q。」

被提及的名字讓Bond顫了一下，前特工甚至沒有掩飾他臉上的表情——他們同時在腦中勾勒著那個字母所代表的人。

消瘦的身板，栗色的捲髮，美麗到令人震懾的綠眼睛。

他們的軍需官。

「Well，我本來打算把我的手機給你，讓你親自去跟我的軍需官確認這項事實的.....但他提醒我，你不再有任何MI6的權限。」Irene試著讓自己聽上去對Bond非常的愧疚，儘管臉上掛著非常針對他的狡黠笑容，「我真的真的很抱歉，Bond。但現在你真的需要離開了。」

 

 

「我需要跟我的軍需官展開一場和任務有關的通話。」

 

 

 

她覺得Bond在離開時沒有殺了自己真是個奇蹟。

 

-

 

_ 她討厭剛才發生的每一刻。 _

_ 當Bond出現在Q的辦公室的瞬間。 _

_ 當Bond的出現給予Q一絲希望的瞬間。 _

_ 還有——當Bond奪走Q那絲微弱希望的瞬間， _

_ 那個該死的混蛋。Irene恨恨地想著，她無論如何都不能理解為什麼Bond選擇那個女人勝過Q。她怒氣沖沖地瞪著Bond離開的身影，從藏匿的角落出來走向Q。Irene試著想說點什麼安慰Q，但出乎她意料之外，青年沒有她想像中的難過。 _

_ 他坦然的接受Bond離開的事實。 _

_ 「他只拿走了車。」Q唯一只有說這個，用著擔心的語氣，「這整件事情還沒有結束。還有人會想要了他的命。」 _

_ 「我想他自己會有辦法的，Q。」 _

_ 你不該再為那個混帳擔心那麼多。Irene想，她想叫Q放棄Bond、想叫Q對Bond大吼，他有這個權利——可是當她看見Q臉上的表情，這個念頭馬上消失在她腦中。 _

_ 「M會需要00特工把剩下的清理掉，Irene，那八成會是妳，」軍需官猜得沒錯，M的確在上次會談中暗示這件事情，她將會負責接下這份苦差事，「答應我，去幫助Bond？」 _

_ 她在看見男孩眼神中的擔憂跟深情。那讓Irene真心地想把一發子彈送進Bond的腦袋裡，替Q出一口氣。但她望進軍需官的綠眸裡，只說了一句話。 _

 

 

_ 「好的。」 _

 

-

 

Irene站在一間客房面前，房間裡頭沒有半點聲響，異常的寂靜，彷彿沒人在裡頭。但Irene知道有個人在裡面，她知道這快整整兩個星期，那個混帳都在等著她。

她敲了敲門，幾乎同時，門被打開。Irene如自己所料的看見Bond臉上的假笑。

「啊，Irene。」Bond才不會叫自己007，因為對他來說那該死的是他，James Bond的代號。就算他退休了都是。

「停手，Bond。」Irene少有的斂起笑容，她警告Bond，「你是個傻瓜才會繼續這樣插手事情——我說不定會因為你不停這樣干涉我而開槍殺了你。」

「妳倒是試試看啊。」Bond挑釁。

「James Bond，我需要告訴你我正在做什麼嗎？」

「讓我想想，消滅Spectre的餘黨。」

「更精準的描述是，收拾你的爛攤子。你離開，我成了007處理你留下的混亂。但你現在卻囂張的干預我的行動，讓那些餘黨清楚的知道你跟Madeleine Swann在這裡——成為一個大標靶。」

「我以為這是妳一開始跟蹤我的理由？」Bond挑眉，「妳知道這是我開始的事情，我能也可以把它處理好。」

「你現在有一個負擔——」

 

 

 

「我不是個負擔。」

「Madeleine不是個負擔。」

 

 

 

Madeleine Swann抓了一個最剛好的時間現身。這是Irene第一次看到這位Bond girl，親眼的。金髮女子穿著一件整齊的洋裝，頭髮微濕。她很美麗，Irene可以肯定，對方絕對屬於Bond那一長串女伴名單之一。但當她看見Madeleine跟Bond的互動時她心裡感覺到一股異樣。

Bond再次跟Irene對視時，那雙藍眼明確且清楚的告訴Irene一句話：自己絕對會參與這件事情到底，無論MI6願意授權或合作與否，無論Irene是否會真的殺了他。

Irene思考著究竟要如何回覆對方——是用犀利或諷刺的話語回敬，還是乾脆在此刻就開槍殺了Bond，一了百了——在兩個選擇之間猶豫一會後，她做了第三個決定。

她給了Bond簡單一句話：七號房。

「在七號房有什麼？」

「你復職的可能性，或者是不會被我槍殺的免死金牌。」Irene說完便擠開Bond，逕自進入他的房間，毫不客氣地拿起Bond的酒喝起來，「不介意我在這裡待著，等你回來？」

Bond挑眉，在Madelein試著發表自己意見前先在對方臉頰上留下一個吻，扔下一句「試著別向對方開槍」，沒有人知道他究竟是對著誰說這句話的。

然後Bond就離開了。

 

-

 

_ Irene和006完成共同任務回來的那天，她第一次吃到Q的閉門羹。 _

_ 一名Q Branch員工告訴她Q有事離開時，她曾一瞬間燃起希望——Bond。拜託，上帝，讓那個混帳回來吧。我保證不會開槍做掉他。她祈禱，但Q請假並不是因為Bond歸來，他是因為別的原因提早下班。跟她傳遞這項訊息、收下她歸還武器的Q Branch員工輕描淡寫地講著，Irene卻感覺到對方聲音下隱隱有股怒氣。 _

_ 直到走去M的辦公室時她才知道怎麼回事。她發現不只Moneypenny，連參謀長也在那裡。兩人都少有的，陰沈著臉。 _

_ MI6幾乎所有人都知道001曾經激烈地追求過Q，卻在發現Bond早跟Q在一起的事實後不得不放棄。 _

_ 現在Bond不在了，001的心中再次燃起希望，覺得自己有的是機會——再一次的，他沒有追求成功。001甚至被Q潑了一整杯紅茶，現在被抓進M的辦公室裡「留校察看」。 _

_ 當001終於從M的辦公室出來，發現自己的同事正在外頭後，他跟Irene展開一小段敘舊的對話。當他們談到Q的時候，001的口氣如常，沒有半點改變。 _

_ 001一點也不覺得愧疚。 _

_ 「你是個他媽的混帳，001。」Irene在最後忍不住說道，她是發自真心的告訴001。但對方似乎只把它當作某種讚美。 _

_ 同樣在場的Moneypenny忍不住搖搖頭。Irene在001走遠之後拿起自己的手機，開始寫一封簡訊給Bond——老實說她不知道Bond還有沒有留著這支電話，還會不會檢查簡訊。她只是覺得自己有那個義務去告訴Bond究竟發生什麼事情。 _

_ 你的小貓哭了。你有個壞同事。 _

_ 然後她真心的、真心的希望Bond趕快回來。然而什麼都沒有改變。隔天軍需官來上班時001依舊去他的部門騷擾他，（雖然她，Moneypenny以及Tanner等人試著阻止，可是效果不彰。）直到001下一個任務，在任務中他被一個蒙面的男人嚴重打傷，最後不得不在醫療室裡躺了整整三個月。 _

 

-

 

隔天Irene坐在吧台上，在無法成功點倒一杯心儀的飲料時（ _這裡不提供酒精。_ 服務生這樣說時她錯愕地瞠大眼。）Bond出現在大廳，穿著他那套黑色高領，微笑，看似非常和藹可親的走過來。

「我要殺了妳。」還是看上去和藹可親，儘管他的語調聽起來是這麼充滿殺氣、憤怒。Irene心中朝對方翻白眼，她想這大概跟Q脖子上掛著的項鍊（她一次任務回來後給他的禮物）有關。

七號房會有什麼？還能有什麼？他們的軍需官就在那間客房裡——他是M分派給她，這次任務的額外支援。軍需官在她入住的隔天就抵達，一直都沉著冷靜的在客房裡操作他的電子儀器。

「妳根本不是他的類型。」

顯然把Irene當作情敵，Bond冷冷地對Irene說道，徹底忘記自己一開始也不是Q喜歡的類型，Q也不是自己的。

「我告訴過你了。如果你不好好珍惜你的小貓，我就會把他從你身邊搶走。」Irene扮了個鬼臉，她沒打算告訴他Q跟自己之間其實什麼都沒有，「往好處想，是我在跟他交往，而不是那個該死的001。」

「他才不會敢——」

兩人耳機的啟動聲在這時打斷他們之間的爭執，屬於Q的男中音從另一端傳來。那讓Bond暫時平息心中的憤怒，服從的走到Irene旁的位子，坐下。

「007，Bond，」Q說道，「你們的目標在那裡。七點鐘方向。」

「真是個幸運數字。」Bond嘀咕，他們瞥了一眼Q所指的方向，那頭坐著一名男人，安靜的在那裡看著自己的手機，「德國人。接下來該做什麼？」

「什麼都不做。」Q順著Bond，同樣用德文說著，「等到他有任何動作再說。」

「或者我可以讓他開口說話。」

「不，007，你有另一個目標，他剛踏進這裡。先去跟他接觸，再來才是這個男人。」

 

** 「「好的，Q。」」 **

 

異口同聲的回答，下一秒注意到這點的兩人又開始互瞪對方。

「你再也不是007了，Bond。」

「我當然是。」

Bond朝對方露出一個燦爛的、充滿威嚇的笑容，他無視Irene殺人的視線，站起身，準備去跟那個目標接觸——但Q停下他的動作。

「停止，還有坐回去，James。」Q嘆氣，「Irene。」

「Yes，Quartermaster。」

Irene用著無比開心的語調回答，在站起身前還不忘對僵直在位子上，試圖想反抗Q命令的Bond拋下一個媚眼——噢，老實說，她真的挺享受這個的，這道灼人的視線跟殺氣。真是美好， **來自James Bond的嫉妒。**

「喔，看看你的表情，別看上去這麼嫉妒，Bond。」Irene揶揄道，她確定了自己的聲音足夠清晰，足夠討人厭，可以把Bond氣得牙癢癢。

 

_ - _

 

_ Q被叫去內閣的質詢，作為Q支部的軍需官以及00特工的支援部門代表，他是否重啟00計畫的關鍵人物。 _

_ 那時幾個00特工（包含Irene）剛好在倫敦，他們以Q的護衛名義出席聽證會。那是她第一次看見Q穿著整齊的套裝、把頭髮梳理的整齊。在離開MI6前往國會廳前他將一枚戒指偷偷放進口袋裡（那上頭有著像章魚的符號，Irene試著從他口中套出戒指的含義跟主人，但她沒有得到明確答案。）。面對那個難纏的會議主席時他絲毫不畏懼，回答每一個問題都是那樣天衣無縫。對方根本找不到一個漏洞對Q進行攻擊。 _

_ 「00特工在做的事情，便是收集情報、觀察，並在準備射殺危險份子的時候，看進他們的眼裡，做再一次的確定他們是否危險，是否該被消滅。」Q在最後的發表時說道，「Every now and then a trigger had to be pulled or not pulled. It’s hard to know which if we were not there.」 _

_ Irene將Q那一段致詞偷拍下來，並再一次的，她把檔案傳給了Bond。那瞬間她腦中閃過很多想跟Bond所說的話，她想辱罵、想哀求Bond回來，她想了很久，她只輸入了一句話。 _

 

 

**_ He still loves you. _ **

 

-

 

「你沒有聽見我剛才說了什麼嗎，Bond，」Q站在Bond的面前，雙手環胸，他正用這個方式試圖壓制自己的怒火，「我說的是007。現役的。」

「這跟我退休與否無關。」Bond固執地回嘴，與此同時他拒絕了Irene替他包紮，就算他那染紅整支袖子的手臂正痛苦的對他叫囂也一樣，「我可以處理他。」

Irene絕望的朝Q看去，這使得Q的臉色變得更難看。他默默拿過Irene手上的急救箱，拉張椅子到Bond面前並要對方脫下染紅的襯衫。

好一陣子整個房間都是安靜的，Q專心地用酒精處理Bond的傷口，Bond則用非常複雜的表情盯著Q，他完好無傷的另一隻手像是用盡了全力才沒有伸過去碰觸Q。那讓Irene對Bond的所作所為感到更疑惑。

「那個法國男人是CIA前五通緝的殺手，Bond，」當大部分傷口處理完畢，Q繼續展開剛才沒有結果的話題，「他有滿滿的武器藏在他的大衣裡。」

「我可以解決他。」

「他有一堆武器，還有一個呼救器能在幾秒內就讓十多個打手出現在你跟Ms. Swann面前，For god sake！」Q終於失控的大吼，他緊緊抓住Bond的手臂，幾乎要掐出他的指印，「而你有什麼？除了一把掌紋手槍以外？就連你那台該死的古董車都停在山下！你說你還是個007，是個特工，結果你做了什麼？嗯？你無視我的命令闖了進去，一個人跟那十幾個人戰鬥！要是你之後還打算再像這個樣子，再不聽從我的指令，再如此沒有專業精神——」

「你在關心我的安危？」

Bond打斷他，他的聲音聽起來頗驚訝，就連站在一旁的Irene也用著非常訝異的表情看向Q。有鑒於他跟Bond之間發生的那些，Bond根本值得來上那麼一槍——瞄準腦門的，由Q按下板機。

「你覺得我會因為你跟一個女人跑了，我就不顧及你的安危？」這時候軍需官的聲音更降了幾度，聽起來頗被冒犯。

「不，」我想你還是很愛他的啊，Q——Irene心想，她發現自己的嘴角正不自覺得，微微上揚著。Bond的聲音聽上去輕快了許多。識相的前特工連忙道歉，還順勢的將手放到了Q的頭上，碰觸對方的捲髮。Bond直視對方的綠眼睛，非常、非常認真的對Q說道：「我很抱歉，Q，我保證這是最後一次。」

「最好會是。」Q繃緊的身子終於放鬆，他的聲音恢復正常，冷靜且專業，雖然Q還是惡狠狠的瞪著Bond，「現在好好休息，明天早上九點來見我。」

「Yes，My Quartermaster。」

再也沒有任何方法能掩飾著Bond的快樂，也再也沒有方法可以掩飾軍需官對他的關心——那雙綠色的眼睛看著Bond的時候總是最柔軟。當Bond鱉腳地暗示，請求Q留下來照顧他的傷口時，Q想都沒有想就答應了。對此Irene絲毫不感到意外。

她小心地捂著自己的嘴角，不讓兩人察覺到自己的竊笑。

 

-

 

_ 「Q。」 _

_ 「007。」Q用著平穩的音調回應，在沈默數秒後他忍不住露出笑容，帶點嘲諷跟悲傷，「上帝。我不知道這到底要花多久的時間才能去適應，明明是叫的是007，聽見的聲音卻是妳的。」 _

_ 「你可以不用叫我007，你知道的。」Irene看著眼前這可憐的男孩，她想上前擁抱他、安撫他。「你可以只叫我Dormer。」 _

_ 「不，這太不專業了。」搖搖頭，Q深呼吸了一口氣，試著將自己恢復成和平常一樣，「別擔心，我會習慣的......Shall we start？妳的班機就在幾個小時之後。」 _

_ 「好的。」 _

__

-

 

他們的任務出了一個差錯。Spectre的三個殺手因為醫院一個粗心大意的員工而找到Madeleine。結果不是Irene跟Bond在第一時間趕到去保護那個女孩——是Q，拿著自己所發明的武器擋在那些人的面前，他成功打倒了前兩個男人後被剩下的那名男人射中左腳。

幸運也戲劇化的，在那發終結軍需官生命的子彈被射出之前，Bond趕到了房間。他將一把小刀插進男人的眼裡，用最快的速度衝向Q。等到Irene趕到時，裡頭只剩下Madeleine還有那三具屍體，等著她去處理。她跨過那些人先檢查Madeleine的安危，確認對方沒異狀後再將她安置於自己的房間。

Bond一點都不在意。她皺眉，看著此刻坐在她床上的女人，Bond根本一點也不在意她。可是他卻帶著這個女人離開了MI6........而Madeleine的行為也足夠奇怪的，即使Bond沒有分給她任何一點的關心（ **他甚至連看也沒看她** ，Irene心裡補充），Madeleine也沒有露出絲毫的生氣或嫉妒。

「他知道我沒事。」Madeleine替Bond辯解，但這只讓Irene更加懷疑他們兩人。

她重新思考她所有的一切訊息，從最早007開走她的車子、這名Madeleine Swann的資料——Bond在這裡救了她並帶她去見Q，再接著他們去找「美國人」........然後是那輛開往無名之地的火車，他們在車上與一個Spectre的打手對決。一切從那裡開始變得怪異。

這裡有什麼不對。

「妳跟Bond之間到底發生了什麼？」Irene問道，因為她再也不能相信Bond是因為墜入愛河而跟眼前的女人遠走高飛這個理由，「我不相信Bond愛妳——妳越是替他辯解，越是假裝你們真的愛著彼此，我越是不相信。」

「……我們做了個交易。」沈默一會，Madeleine終於回答，「就像我父親和他做的一樣。他會保證我的安全直到Spectre，直到所有的危險都消失為止。」

「然後？」

「當做交換，我會假裝跟他相愛，我會成為他的Bond girl、他的愛人，那些人的目標——這麼一來他真正在乎的人就會平安無事。」Madeleine繼續說著，在真相一點點被揭開的同時，她的聲音聽上去更加的輕鬆。在最後，一抹複雜的微笑浮現在Madeleine的臉上，「我想我剛見到了他。那個James真正在乎的人。」

「妳是的。」Irene點點頭，現在她心中所有的疑惑都被解開了。接著她轉身走向自己的行李，從裡頭拿出一瓶酒並亮給對方看，「紅酒？」

「Sure.」

 

 

隔天Irene偷偷潛進Q跟Bond的房間——沒辦法，因為她敲了十幾次的門並在外頭等了將近半小時，可是都沒有人來應門。當剛踏進房間時，她聽見一些竊竊私語跟慵懶、低沉的呻吟。

「喔.......雖然我很愛你們這對小情侶，」Irene清了清嗓子，她試著不去看那兩個人的表情，還有試著去掩飾自己臉上的笑容，「但我真的沒什麼興趣欣賞你們的.....床戲。」

藍眼睛跟綠眼睛同時盯著Irene。兩人都躺在床上，身上遍佈著吻痕跟奇怪的痕跡。Q跨坐在Bond身上，將Bond的左右手壓在床上。Bond看起來對Irene的闖入似乎頗有意見，而Q則連使眼睛聚焦在她身上都很有難度。

「再給我們十分鐘？」Bond挑眉，「還有，我想我欠了你一個道謝？」

「Sure。你可以從試著把沉在羅馬裡的那台車開始補償起。但你現在最好多花點時間陪陪你的小貓，Bond。」Irene無視Q微弱的抗議聲，她優雅地退回門邊，「好好享受喔，Q。」

「Double O——」

Q試著想說些什麼，但他的聲音被Bond的吻給覆蓋，Bond轉換位置，將他的軍需官小心壓在身下。Q徹底的沈浸在Bond的觸摸與溫度之中，他的世界裡暫時除了Bond以外什麼都沒有了。

 

-

 

Irene本來恨透每一次Q叫她007的時候。因為每次的呼喚，那都像是在掀Q的傷口，不讓它癒合。但在之後與Bond共同進行的任務，事情慢慢開始改變。Bond跟Irene會在Q從耳機那端呼喊「Double O Seven」的同時回應，在Q發出深受困擾的聲音時一起笑出聲。

然而最讓Irene想發笑的還是那些Bond鱉腳又老套的調情，與Q回應Bond那些調情的笨拙模樣。上帝，她看那兩人看久了，感覺自己的智商也跟著那兩個人調降。

Spectre不再追殺Madeleine後，Irene和Q回到MI6，剛完成回報的Irene被Tanner通知她的代號再次被更改（ **這一次是005，老天。** ）她再次從M手中接下新任務，而MI6繼續流傳著那些故事——James Bond和Irene Dormer的故事，他們都有著金髮藍眼，MI6最完美又迷人的特工。他們總是被所有人拿來比較，而且兩人都跟Q相當友好，是Q最喜歡的兩名00特工。喔，還有，所有在MI6待過的人也都知道James Bond和一位美麗的女子離開，而Irene在M的授權下007。短暫的。

等到Irene從敘利亞的任務回來——那是一場天大的災難，她真的差那麼一點就死在那裡——她歸還裝備之後索性待在Q的辦公室裡，跟Q分享著自己這次的驚險過程。這時一名Q Branch的女員工推開軍需官辦公室的門，領著一名穿著Tom Ford西裝的男人進來。男人看上去四十多歲，有著一頭金色、非常短的頭髮和藍色的眼睛。他在女孩離開前對她微笑，用非常低沉迷人的聲音道謝（那讓女孩的臉整張紅透）。

「你就是Q？」男人轉身對Q說道，他緩步的走到Q的桌子面前，聲音聽上去相當訝異。「你肯定在開玩笑。」

Q停下動作，他放下本來在修整的設備，直直盯著眼前的男人，然後開口。

「為什麼？因為我沒有穿著一件實驗衣？」

「因為你還有青春痘長在臉上。」

「Age is no guarantee of efficiency.」

「And youth is no guarantee of innovation.」男人加深臉上的笑意，他朝著軍需官伸出手，而Q伸手，回握，「Q。」

「Double O Seven。」

Irene盯著他們的軍需官——他看上去絲毫不受那些嘲笑他年齡的言語受到冒犯。相反的，Q看起來非常開心，甚至開心到快要哭出來的程度。

 

 

 

 

 

「Welcome back，James Bond。」

獨一無二的（The one and only）007。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 其實剛開始想寫這個故事只是想看009變成007，然後跩跩的跟Bond說：「抱歉啦，可是我現在是007了，Q也是我的了。」
> 
> 沒有要黑誰的意思XDDDDD 009形象的那個女演員是我很愛的演員之一！雖然這個故事的初版結局設定只有兩種：Q跟Bond殉情，或她為了Q死掉了(艸 不過真正結局兩者皆非
> 
> 我是對於Spectre的結局頗有意見啦orz（比較主要是因為我真的感覺不到BG的化學反應） 但我真的不喜歡去更改電影已經拍出來的東西....所以我就去幫導演寫後面的故事（艮 
> 
> 會這樣去解釋Bond跟Swann的關係是因為我覺得Swann應該就是那樣，她或許喜歡Bond，但他們並沒有真的在一起。真正綁住他們的是其他東西.......自我感覺這樣的解釋合理啦（被打
> 
> 就是這樣了，希望大家還能接受啦哈哈（其實這就只是一篇虐Bond虐失敗，可是還是寫很爽的文章）


End file.
